the Daughter of Bill
by Nalet
Summary: What if Bill had a daughter? What if Dipper actually kinda liked her?
1. Chapter 1

_Run, get out of here, make sure he doesn't follow._ That's all Dipper could think during his dream as he ran from a familiar voice. "AHHH HAHAHAHA!" the voice kept laughing and laughing. It was obvious who was laughing, only one person has a voice so odd. "What do you want, Bill?!" Dipper finally asked. Dipper had been having dreams with Bill in them a lot lately, though these were different. Instead of the usual Bill dream where he tries his best to make a deal with you or just generally manipulates you, Dipper just ran in the forest outside the mystery shack. In each of the dreams Bill seemed different. Usually Bill just makes you do something for him, but this time he chased Dipper while laughing the most terrible laugh anyone could imagine. His laugh sounded like in the movies just before the insane one gets ready to do something unthinkable. Dipper was incredibly terrified this time though, but through with the nightmares. "Oh, Pine tree, you're not as smart as I thought." Bill said coming closer but still out of sight. "I want what you've taken from me!" The deranged triangle finally showed itself. The creature looked like it always does, but something felt different. It felt like he was ready to kill Dipper. "AHH" he jolted up from his bed breathing heavily. "Are you ok?" Dipper turned to the sound of his Twin sister's voice. He said nothing and turned to face in front of himself again.

All the sudden the heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Their great uncles had heard the scream as well. Gruncle Stan turned on the lights and looked worried but tried to hide it. Their Great uncle Ford saw the look on Dipper's face and instantly knew what had happened. "Bill?" he asked. Dipper simply nodded still speechless from the horrible dream he had. Mabel's eyes widened in shock while Stan's expression changed to one of confusion. "you didn't make another deal, did you?" Mabel asked him. now both of the gruncles looked confused. "Another deal?" Ford's voice now sounded angry, "You've made a deal with Bill?" Dipper hung his head in shame and prepared to apologize, but was interrupted by Stan. "who's Bill?' he finally asked. "He's the most dangerous thing I've ever encountered. A creature you do not make deals with." Ford turned to Dipper when saying that last part. "hey at least I didn't build a secret shrine to him. I knew he wasn't my friend." Dipper finally said. Ford froze at that last part. Ford never wanted anyone else to know about that room and Dipper knew that. "you have a shrine to him?" Mabel asked in a worried tone. "I destroyed it a long time ago." He said trying to reassure her. there was silence for a while. eventually Mabel had asked Dipper what bill had said. "He told me that he wants what I've taken from him." Dipper answered.

"You took something from him?" Ford was now angry with Dipper, "How stupid could you be?" Stan looked at his brother surprised. Usually he never insulted Dipper and always had a special relationship with him. "I took nothing!" Dipper was upset that his uncle accusing him of such a thing, but then again Ford was never the same when it came to Bill. "How about everyone calm down and go back to bed. We can discuss this in the morning." Stan finally said. Mabel quickly agreed and pulled the covers up over head. Everyone went to their rooms and tried to get some sleep, but no one could. Dipper was still replaying the events of his dream in his head. He tried to understand what Bill wanted. Meanwhile Mabel was thinking about what Dipper did with Bill. Stan was still curious as to what made Bill so dangerous. _What could this creature have possibly done to make Ford hate him so much?_ Stan thought to himself. And Ford was the most restless of the entire family. The memories of the horrible things Bill made him do haunting him. There wasn't one member of the Pines was asleep everyone thinking about the evil triangle.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Dipper had gotten up almost forgetting the dream he had last night, almost. When he got downstairs Stan tried to make it seem like nothing had happened, but then again he didn't know how dire the situation really was. "Hey Dipper how you doing?" He asked still trying to hide the events of last night. Dipper noticed this and decided to play along and started to pour himself a bowl of cereal. "Yeah I'm fine." he answered. The room stayed silent until Ford walked up. Dipper was just finishing his cereal when he noticed Ford. One look and Dipper already knew what Ford wanted. He got up and walked over to the vending machine. Ford opened it and they went the second floor. "What are we doing here?" Dipper asked. Ford completely ignored the question, "What did you take from Bill?" Dipper was offended by this question. "I took nothing," He said with a harsh tone, "and besides how could I? He doesn't own anything, or at least I've never had access to any of it." Ford pulled down a sheet covering an old device that looked very similar to the mind erase machine Fildleford built. Dipper stood back a little keeping his eyes on Ford's pupils just in case. Ford noticed this, though offended by the fact Dipper didn't exactly trust him he reassured him. "Don't worry it's just a machine reprogrammed to help you remember things you've forgotten. Maybe you just don't remember taking anything." This did not make Dipper feel better in fact it made him angrier. "Why are you so certain I took something?" He asked. "Because If You hadn't he wouldn't have said anything." Ford answered in an incredibly harsh tone. "Well anyway he can't even get inside my head because of that protection spell we put up. Maybe it was just a regular old nightmare that happened to have Bill in it." Ford began to laugh, "There's no such thing." he said it like Dipper had said the most inane thing in the world. Dipper saw a small flash in Ford's eyes. For that one split second Ford's eyes matched Bill's one eye. Ford turned around to grab the machine that he sat down on the desk behind him for a sec. By the time he turned around Dipper was gone.

"Hey kid" Stan said as he saw Dipper run up the stairs, "what's wrong?" Dipper ignored him and kept running out the door. "Dipper get back here!" Ford shouted for him just as Dipper shut the door. "Did he say where he was going?" he asked Stan. "Uh, no,what happened down there." Ford let out a sigh, "Either I offended him or he saw something he wasn't supposed to." Stan began to question his brother's research if what he had could cause this much distress. "What do you think he saw?" Ford ignored him and headed back downstairs. "Mabel sweetie." Stan called as soon as Ford couldn't hear him. "yeah" she said as she came down the stairs. "Find you're brother for me something seems to be bothering him." Mabel's face changed to a combination of confusion and worry. "What happened?" she asked. "Ford thinks that Dipper saw something that... isn't very pleasant" her face went to complete worry and as much as he wanted to hide it Stan was worried too. "What did he see?" she asked him. "I have no idea." Mabel went out the door and began looking where she would assume her brother would be. And was exactly where she thought he would be. Not to long ago they had found a beautiful clearing in the middle of the forest. Dipper liked to come just because it was a great place to think. He is usually very happy, but today he looked dramatized. "Hey, I, uh, heard that something bad happened between you and Ford." she said trying not to say anything that could make him upset. "He was Bill" was all Dipper said. "What do you mean 'he was Bill'" Mabel went to sit down beside him. they were resting against a pine tree. "He was Bill in the same way i was. Bill has taken control over him, I think." Mabel watched as her brother slowly seemed to become insane because of this creature. "But Great uncle Ford has that metal plate installed inhis head. and what do you mean 'I think'" Dipper got up and started pacing and that was never a god sign. "His eyes changed to Bill's but just for a second." they both had a face of pure confusion until they heard something. "I HATE YOU!" The voice was a girl's. Dipper and Mabel ran towards the sound. The girl heard the footsteps and tried to run but was caught quickly. She wore a black and yellow plaid shirt (mostly black the shirt was unbuttoned) and a yellow tanktop under neath. she had on black pants and yellow converse, and her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail except a little bit of bangs covering her right eye. The one eye that could be seen was a bright blue almost electrifying. "What's you name?" Dipper asked her. "Bella" she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who were you talking to?" Mabel asked Bella. She paused a moment before answering, Bella was very sceptical about who she could trust so she didn't bother trusting anyone. "Just some gnome that scared me, I think I scared him off though." She finally answered. "Wait did we ever introduce ourselves?" Dipper asked. Mabel and Bella shook their heads no. "Sorry about that, my name's Dipper and this is Mabel." He said. "I haven't seen you around before, Where you from?" Mabel asked. Bella thought about what to say until finally she decided to go with the truth, sort of. "I never really had a mom and my dad left me not to long ago." Mabel and Dipper looked at her with surprised and sympathy. "I'm so sorry." Dipper said. "Why don't you stay with us at the mystery shack?" He offered. Bella smiled and told them to lead the way. When they got there Bella paused before walking in. The spot she paused at was the exact spot the protective boarder against Bill was. "Is something wrong" Dipper asked suspiciously. "No, nothing's wrong." She answered. Dipper was still a little sceptical but decided to ignore it as she stepped over the boarder. They walked in and before they could say anything Ford took Dipper aside and began blabbering on about a whole bunch of stuff Dipper wasn't listening to. "Anyways why did you run out? Did you see anything?" Dipper looked at his uncle and made sure to pay extra close attention to his uncle's eyes. When he knew they weren't Bill's he decided to tell him what he saw. "Your pupils were just like Bill's." Ford paused for a moment. He looked at Dipper and shook his head. "There's no way that's possible. It has to have someone else."

"How many creatures do you know of that can do that?" Dipper asked knowing what the answer was.

"no one can get in my head it's impossible"

"Maybe Bill's stronger than you think." Dipper said leaving his uncle speechless. After a bit they heard the sound of a few soda cans opening and headed towards the sound. When they got there they saw everyone else enjoying themselves. "Thanks Mr. Pines for letting me stay here." Bella said. "Hey how bout you call me Stan." He said. Dipper had grabbed himself a drink and went to join everyone else while Ford stayed where he was. Bella leaned over and whispered to Dipper, "who's that?" She asked pointing to Ford. "That's my uncle Ford." He answered. "Is he always like that?"she asked. Dipper paused before answering, he didn't want to scare her with Bill's threat especially after everything she went through when she lost her dad. "He gets that way when his research is confusing him." Dipper said. "What's he researching?" She asked. "The strange things about this town."Dipper told her. She suddenly seemed incredibly interested. "Can you show me some of it?" She asked. He smiled and took her upstairs and showed her the third journal Ford let him borrow for the summer. She flipped through the pages until she saw the page with Bill on it. When she looked at the page her smile disappeared. She stared at the page and at all the odd codes that she could read easily. "You seem to be really interested in that page." Dipper observed. She closed the book and handed it to Dipper. She walked back down the stairs heading towards the room everyone else was at. Dipper stayed there wondering why she had such a weird reaction to that page, but then again she's been in Gravity falls alone for a little while it would be surprising if Bill hadn't tried to make a deal.

"Hey is something wrong?" Mabel asked when she saw Bella walk down the stairs. Bella smiled trying to hide any stressful looks on her face and shook her head no. "Ok then, I'm going to meet Candy and Grenda at the mall do you want to come with?" Mabel asked. "No thank you." Bella said and continued to walk down the stairs. Bella had gotten herself another drink when Ford showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella got settled into the mystery shack. It was a few days after she first got here. Most everyone was used to her being there almost as if she had always been there. After Ford had spoken with her even he was ok with Stan letting her stay. She had been sleeping on the recliner in the living room. Everything seemed to be normal, Ford was always downstairs, Stan practically robbing people, Mabel playing with Candy or Grenda, and Dipper obsessed over something nobody knew or cared about. He was still wondering why Bella seemed so upset when she saw the page with Bill on it. He probably would have ignored it if it were any other page, but when it comes to Bill you can't ignore anything. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself considering that this subject could hurt or offend Bella. There hasn't been any more dreams about Bill and Ford's eyes haven't changed as far as anyone knows. The Pines family have been trying to keep the odd creatures and magic to a minimum now that Bella was there but it seemed almost impossible. Bella didn't mind at all though, she seemed to like the oddities. One would assume that's why she spends so much time with Dipper, but it was obvious that the two seemed to like one another.

The day went by very uneventfully just as the days before. Everyone was sitting in the living watching reruns of duck-tective. After the last episode went off Stan yawned and told the kids to get to bed. Mabel yawned as well, "ok" she said sounding like she was still mid-yawn. The twins went upstairs while Bella pulled out the blanket and pillow she's been using and got comfy. Stan and Ford headed to the gift shop. Stan went there to restock and Ford went to go downstairs. "Hey can you hand me that box?" Stan asked and pointed to a box at the other side of the room. Ford nodded and grabbed the box and set it down on the countertop the cashier was.(which was where Stan was standing) But just as Ford did Stan noticed something. Ford's eyes were slited like cat eyes. It was only for a few seconds but during those few seconds so were Bella's.

"Stop making me do these things." She had yelled to an evil triangle. Bella was in a field it was flat and went incredibly far."Ahahahahaha!" It laughed a very distinctive laugh, "You think I'm making you do this." It said. Bella was incredibly furious that the creature was even there but there was nothing she could do to get rid of it. "You're doing this all on your own, you have more power then anyone's ever seen and because you're half human you have a stronger thirst for that power." He was right jut like he always was. She did want power but she didn't want to cause such torture. "I fact if you just let teach you to use them you'll love your powers." Bella remained silent. The triangle continued on about how much she will love her abilities. She tried to block it out and before long she was able to wake up without the triangle's permission.


	5. Chapter 5

There once was a cave deep underground at the edge of an odd town just west of weird. Deep in the darkest part of that cave, a part never entered by mankind, was a portal. The portal looked like nothing but a hole cut between Earth and space. One day something came out of that portal, a yellow triangle with one eye that called himself Bill. He floated to the top of the cave and changed to look human. He wor a black button shirt and black pants. Over the shirt was a formal yellow vest and on his hands black gloves. He wore black shoes and to top it all off he wore a yellow bow tie. This wasn't his first choice for an outfit but the best one to blend into a crowd with. His hair had two different colors to it the top was blonde and the bottom black. In his hand was a black cane. He had only one eye that could be seen the other was covered by a triangle eyepatch. He walked into the small town of gravity falls wondering what fu and sat at the seat next to her. n he could have today. He looked around always making people see things that weren't there. They saw the things they feared the most. Whether that was the death of a talking dog or a piece of their life they wanted to forget Bill always got a kick out of watching them freeze in pure terror. He continued this and had the best time of his life until, he noticed something. When he searched a woman for her fear it was the same as his. Every creature has fears even Bill, so when he found who shared his fear he was quite intrigued. He had always feared to be trapped and powerless and this person feared that too. It was incredibly odd for a human to have a fear of being trapped and helpless most of their fears were irrational. Bill walked up to her and sat at the stool next to her. They were at the greasy's diner Bill liked to stop by every once in awhile. "Hey what would you like?" Lazy Suzan asked winking at Bill because she knew what he wanted, he got it every time. "Hey" Bill said hoping she would start a conversation. She simply said hey back and started minding her own business again. Bill got up and grabbed a newspaper he altered it with his magic and created a whole new story. He sat back down and saw his food was there, a pile of pancakes with lots of syrup. "Did you see this?" He asked the girl, "It says some kid was kidnapped and trapped for days completely helpless." She shivered at the thought. "Could you imagine being helpless like that it's horrible." Bill continued the conversation and before long they realized they had a lot more in common then one would think. They've both always wanted to live a life of nothing but fun, they both loved pranks, and they even had the same thought process, only Bill knew that one. "What's your name?" Bill asked. "Emma" she answered. "They hit it off really well and each came to the diner every morning. Each day their bond grew stronger and stronger. Eventually they were more then just someone you met at the diner eventually they stayed at Emma's house for awhile. They hung out and rumors were started and a few were true. After awhile Bill had "moved in" but everyday he visited his world when he was thought to be at work. The two were almost like the most popular couple on a tv show. Bill still remained to pull his sneaky little tricks on others especially on the ones whose nightmares he entered. One day Emma figured out that they were to have a child. Bill, though slightly confused as to how this was possible, was thrilled. He headed to his dimension and told them the news. Most didn't seem happy infact most wondered if it was gonna be a human. As the months went by and Bill and Emma prepared for the child wondering how amazing their Bella will be. When the baby was born she seemed completely normal except for one thing. She was blind in her right eye. Emma wondered why but Bill knew exactly why. As Bella grew she showed small signs of powers. Every once in awhile Emma would see Bella in her dreams, and one time when Emma was thankfully away with her friends Bella had possessed their cat olive. With each year she grew stronger. She was now five and ready to start school. Bill was worried while Emma was excited for their daughter. Bella had a small blue backpack and wore a yellow dress. "I'm ready!" She said with high enthusiasm in her voice. "I'm starting to wonder if your fathers ready." Emma whispered to her daughter purposely making sure Bill heard. He looked down at where his wife and daughter were. He smiled after he realized that he looked worried. He laughed but it didn't sound like the echoing, insane laugh but that was simply because he had to change his voice if he wanted to enter our world. "I'm fine" he said. The three hugged and Bella ran to her new classroom. "You really are worried aren't you?" Emma asked. Bill thought for a moment he knew he couldn't tell her that he was worried that Bella would have a random out burst of magic. "What if someone makes fun of her eye?" Bill said as a way to cover up though as a parent that would be an actual concern. "What if a frog had wings it wouldn't bump its tail every time it hopped." Emma replied. Bill laughed and looked at her, "What?" He asked. Emma laughed, "What I mean is 'what ifs' never happen she'll be fine and besides kindergarteners are going to think its cool." Bill decided to head home. When the school called for Bill and Emma to come pick up Bella early both parents were completely worried. "What happened?" Bill immediately asked. "She made another student cry today and refused to apologize." The teacher said. "What did she do?" Bill asked wondering if she sowed any sign of her power. "She some how knew what they had nightmares about last night. "How would she be able to do that?" Emma asked. Bill just got up and walked to the chair Bella sat in shamefully. "Come on let's go home." Bill said holding his hand out for to hold. She grabbed and they both walked out with Emma close behind. When they got home Emma was ready to lecture her daughter but Bill took Bella aside. "Hey what are you doing?" Emma asked as she placed her hand on Bill's shoulder. He jerked his shoulder away, "I'll tell to later." Bill said. "No tell me now!" Emma demanded. Bill looked at his daughter and saw her eye match his. "I think you're about to find out" he said as Emma noticed Bella's eye. "Bill what's going on?" She asked. Bella's hands were now engulfed in blue flames that matched the color of her eye, well when it was normal. Emma was speechless but Bill was smiling an insane smile he hadn't smiled in a long time. "How can you be smiling at this?" Emma asked. "She's finally ready to come home." Bill said in his normal echoed voice. "Ahahahahaha" Bill changed back to his triangle self. "Oh it is good to be back!" He said. The two creatures ran out and Emma was living her worst nightmare. She had lost everything she once loved was gone and she was trapped, completely helpless. Bill took Bella to his world though they were followed by a bunch of curious minds. After each one found the danger of the portal and closed it. Now Bill too was trapped. He pushed Bella to learn to use her abilities so he could escape. However she began to rebel against her father, so Bill had to find other ways to get out and he finally found a way. He met a very intelligent man with six fingers that could do just what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dipper came back downstairs Stan seemed to be in the most serious mood he's ever been in. "Hey kid remember when you ran from Ford that one time?" He asked. "You mean the day I found Bella?" Dipper asked to make sure he knew what Stan was talking about. "Yeah, what did you see that made you run?" Dipper paused for a moment trying to think of a way he could explain this to Stan. "His eyes changed to match Bill's" Dipper said. "I saw that last night." Stan told him. Dipper froze for a moment trying to think about what could possibly be doing this to him. It couldn't be Bill it's impossible but there was no one else that could do this or at least no one they knew of. "All I know is that we can't trust Ford as much as we did we'll have to be more careful around him." Bella walked past them and saw the serious expressions on their faces. "What's wrong?" She asked. Stan looked at Dipper silently asking if he could tell her the truth. Dipper had slightly nodded yes, but it was odd if it were anyone else he would have said no but now the was no doubt that the two liked each other. For every time they passed each other the smiled and blushed, they tried to spend as much time together as possible it was almost impossible to find the two in separate places. "Somethings happening to Ford he's being possessed." Stan said. The Pines family have now told Bella about all the adventures they've been on and that they were certain more would come though they still had no idea she already knew. Bella knew she was the reason this was happening to Ford but she didn't want to tell them. She knew that if she told them that she was possessing him they would never look at her the same, to them she would forever be a monster. "Who or what could possibly be doing that?" She asked trying to sound completely clueless. Dipper pulled out the journal and flipped to the page with Bill on it, the exact page Bella froze and stared at that first day she came here. "This creature is a master of the mind he can control anyone." Dipper told her. "It's probably safe to just make sure he's himself when you see him." Stan said. Bella nodded and headed off to breakfast. Just then she saw Ford getting a cup of coffee. She now couldn't look at him without a feeling of guilt. She was the reason that his family didn't trust him and she decided to let the family drift apart. "Hey" Ford said when he noticed Bella there. She smiled and said hey back. Bella grabbed a bowl and the cereal. "What you doing downstairs?" Bella asked trying to remain causal. "Oh not much" Ford said probably being modest. When ford walked away from the coffee pot Bella noticed something. There was the shadow of a one eyed triangle listening to their conversation. The triangle had its hand to the area his mouth would be if he had one. You could see the shadow bouncing up and down like it were laughing which it probably was. _Leave me alone_ Bella thought starring at the triangle. _Oh but where's the fun in that_ Bella heard the thought of the triangle. Ford saw Bella starring at a blank wall with anger. "What are you looking at?" He asked. Bella turned to face him and put on a false smile. "Nothing" She said. _Way to play it off_ the triangle thought in a sarcastic way. _Shut up_ Bella told it In her thoughts. _I'll shut up when you tell them_ it said. _Never!_ Bella told it while still cereal. _Well then I guess you're stuck with me._ After that Bela didn't hear much from the triangle. She watched all day as the twins and Stan looked questionably before talking to Ford and the one thing that made it worse is that Ford noticed it too.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're gonna love it I promise." Dipper was taking Bella to the clearing he was at when he found her. They were going to have a picnic there as sort of a first date. Everyone already said they were dating since they practically were so they decided to make it official. Dipper would never admit it but he was really excited and really wanted to make the date perfect. However Bella's mind was somewhere else. She was still felt incredibly quilty about what she did to Ford and as the guilt grew her father showed up more often. Everywhere she turned she could see him, whether it was his shadow or a painting of him on a jar he was always there. When the two got to the spot they were going to have their picnic everything was already set up. On the ground there was a red and white plaid blanket, with their favorite foods set in a stunning array. There were all kinds of delicious fruits that were perfect for their date. And right in the center was a gorgeous vase with the most beautiful flowers you've ever seen. The flowers were a kind that has never been seen by anyone outside of gravity falls at least. The flowers were blue and purple with a yellow center and with the light of the magnificent sunset shinning on them it was almost as if the could glow. "It's wonderful, did you set this up?" Bella asked still stunned by the beauty of the clearing. "Well I had a little help, but yeah I did a lot." The young lovebirds had one of the best nights of their life. They talked and laughed as every star appeared in the sky. When their meal was gone they delayed down and looked up at the sky. "The stars are amazing aren't they." Bella said as she curled up next to Dipper. "They are beautiful." Dipper agreed. they layed there in silence for awhile just enjoying each other's company until they realized what time it is. "It's 11 O clock I guess we should head home." Dipper said. "We can't stay a little longer?" Bella asked not wanting this moment to end. Dipper looked at her and that was all the answer she needed and got up. As they walked back Dipper began to wonder something. "Why do you keep your hair in front of your eye like that?" He asked. After a bit Bella decided she could tell him the truth. She pulled her bangs behind her ear to reveal her blind eye. "Wow" was all Dipper managed to say.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Bella asked.

"Nither it's a surprise wow. H-how did you become blind?" He asked.

"I guess I was just born that way." She said though she knew it wasn't the truth and the shadow of her father in front of her was just a reminder of that. This time Dipper got a small glimpse of the same shadow. "Did you see that?" He asked, "I think Bill is here." He said in a much more serious tone. "Come on let's just go home if he was here he's gone." Bella said it was true his shadow wasn't there anymore. "How do you know?" He asked. "Trust me." Was all she said. Dipper decided to trust her and they continued on their way home. "If Bill were to have a daughter and you met her what would you do?" Bella asked. Dipper looked at her very confused but decided to answer her question. "Well I'd probably stay away from her, why?" Dipper asked still confused. Bella now knew that no matter how much she wants to she can't tell him who her father is. "Just wondering." She said.

"What happened?!" Stan asked looking at Bella's eye. When she realized that she still had her hair pulled back she moved it back. "Don't worry my eye's always been that way." She assured him. All of the sudden Dipper seemed to be attacked. "Ahhhh my bro went on his first date!" Mabel screamed. They told the rest of the family about the date and they all went to bed.

"I warned you, if you tell them they'll all turn on you exspecially if you tell them what you did to their uncle." Bill said laughing at his daughter's stupidity. "You know that I'm the only one who won't leave you." Bella just sat crying because she knew he was right. "Leave me alone." She said, but he did nothing. He continued to say that they'll leave her. She listened to the horrible things he was saying until all of Bella's sadness turned pure anger. "I SAID GET OUT!" She yelled. Her eye now matched her father's and both of her hands were engulfed in blue flames just like the night she and Bill left the real world.


	8. Chapter 8

_Run, get out of here, make sure he doesn't follow._ Dipper was having the same dream again. He hadn't had this dream since before Bella arrived, but there it was exactly the same. The only difference was that now it was real. Dipper wasn't being chased by Bill earlier he dreamt of events to come, events that are happening right this very second. Everything happened exactly as it did before, and just as Bill said, "I want what you've taken from me." Something different happened. Instead of Dipper waking up Bella appeared. "Leave him alone!" She yelled at the one eyed creature. "If you want me then leave him alone." She said trying to sound brave though truefully she was terrified and Bill knew it. "Wait what's going on? Why are you here?" Dipper asked. Bill laughed, "Yeah Bella tell him or I will." He threatened. Bella stood there silent trying to avoid telling Dipper who she was. She knew what he would do and she didn't want that to happen. As she stood there Dipper wondered what they could possibly mean. Eventually Bill lost patience, "She's my daughter." He said. Dipper looked at her surprised. "Y-your... Is that why you... Oh my god it is, you are his daughter." He said trying to wrap his head around the situation. Bella looked angrily at her father, "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him on the verge of tears. "Because I wanted you to know how they see us. Plus I want my daughter back." He said trying to sound sincere. "You're not my dad!" She yelled at him. Dipper still stood there confused, he was left clueless, he had to wonder what could they possibly be talking about. "I am your dad and no matter how hard you try you can't hide that." He said. "Is it because I don't look like your father. He said as he turned back into the man that Bella was once so proud to call dad. Only this time he was a little different. He wore a yellow tuxedo like thing with black pants and black sleeves. He had black gloves and his yellow cane. Everything else was the same. Bella liked seeing the father she had so many years ago, though no matter what she would never admit it. Bill knew she liked it so he stayed in this form. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. She jerked away knowing what he was going to say next. She knew he was going to tell her that she has more power than anyone, he was going to tell her how no one would accept them, but what she heard was different. "I'm sorry," he said in the voice he used when she was small, "I'm sorry for everything I've told you, for forcing you to use your powers." Bella froze she slightly turned her head, "You're lying." She said and just as she did Dipper and her woke up. "What was that?" He asked her. She sighed knowing she had to explain everything to him. "Everything you saw, everything you heard it's all true." She said. "I am Bill's daughter." She told him. Dipper immediately became slightly scared of her and Bella knew it. "That's why you asked what I would do if I met Bill's daughter, you wanted to tell me, but I told you what you feared didn't I?" Bella nodded her head as a small tear ran down her face. Dipper placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry." Was all he said. After a moment Bella decided to tell Dipper what's been happening to Ford, but that only made Dipper's fear grow. When she noticed that she got up and headed out before anyone else woke up. Dipper came running after her but she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Dip where's Bella?" Mabel asked assuming they would be together. "She's gone." He said never moving in the slightest. "What do you mean?" She asked as she sat next to her brother. "She left this morning." He said burying his head in his knees. Mabel looked at her saddened brother thinking about what she could do to cheer him up. "You want me to make cinnamon rolls I know their your favorite." She said. Dipper shook his head. Mabel got up and headed to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal. After a bit everyone was up and everyone knew that Bella was gone. "How's Dipper doing?" Stan asked. Mabel shook her head and looked down at her feet. Stan knew what this meant. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table next to Mabel. "You think I should check on him?" Stan asked after an awkward silence. Mabel took it into consideration and finally nodded her head. Stan walked upstairs where Dipper was and sat next to him. "Hey kid Mabel told me about Bella you ok?" Stan asked. Dipper shook his head which was still buried in his knees. "So what happened?" Stan asked. "She left and that's all I feel like saying right now." Dipper said surprising Stan. Stan got up and walked downstairs. The day was pretty silent for the Pines family, but not for the Ciphers.

"Everything you said was true." Bella said to her dad who was still in his human form. He walked closer to Bella and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Than you know that everything else I said true, you do have incredible power and we can use that how ever we want." Bill said. "You can make them pay." He whispered in her ear. Normally she would jerk away and try to wake up, but today her sadness and anger got the best of her. "How?" She asked. When Bill heard this his lips curled into a devilish smile. Bill taught Bella how to use her powers and as he did Bella slowly became more and more like her father, completely insane. It took days but she finally mastered it, she and her father were most people's worst nightmare. Her eye was no longer it's beautiful blue self, it's pupil was slited just like her father's, the Bella everyone once knew was gone.

One night Dipper had a dream with Bella. "Bella is that you?" Dipper asked to make sure. She looked different now, she now wore a yellow dress with a black belt and jacket. She had on black gloves and boots. Her blonde hair was down and her blind eye was showing. "Yes it's me." She answered. Dipper smiled and had a hopeful look in his eyes. Before Bella would have quit right there, but now that the power has changed her she couldn't wait for what was to come. "So what's with the fancy dress?" Dipper asked. When he did all of the sudden he was in the same tux he wore when Bill possessed him, but Dipper didn't notice. "We never did have a second date did we?" She said as a beautiful song began to play in the background. Dipper immediately knew what she wanted and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Bella took his hand and the two danced the night away. After the song was over Bella heard her fathers voice in her head. "Now" it said and she smiled the same devilish smile her father did. "You know Dipper," she said pulling away from him, "now that I have these powers we don't need you." When she said that Dipper finally noticed her eye. "Y-you didn't." He said trying to wake up hoping this is all a regular dream, but he knew it wasn't. "I know you and this... This isn't you." Bella floated back her hand engulfed in blue flames, her blind eye now glowed and her laugh was completely insane. "You don't know me and you never will." She said her voice echoing just like her father, "if there's one thing my father taught me, it's how to fool a Pines." She said Dipper lifted from the ground. "You think you know me but truly you fear me!" She said as she threw Dipper as far as possible. He landed at the edge of a pinetree. "I'm sorry!" He said in between breathes. Blood streaked down his face and many bones were probably broken but most definitely not enough to kill him. "No you're not!" Bella yelled angrily as she slammed him against another tree. "You feared me because of who my family is." She slammed him against more trees furiously. He was now terribly close to death and Bella heard Bill's voice again, "finish him." It said, but Bella did nothing. She stared at him as he lay there hopelessly. "No." She said and Dipper woke up.

Dipper layed on his bed unconscious, but alive. After several minutes Mabel came upstairs to check on him, but instead she saw the bleeding body. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed and dropped to her knees when she saw him. Stan and Ford came running up the stairs when they heard her. Stan went to Mabel and she grabbed him in a hug crying on his shoulder. Ford walked to Dipper and put his finger to Dipper's nose. "He's alive." Ford assured them. They carefully picked Dipper up and took him to the hospital. When the doctors saw the boy immediately they attended to him. The rest of the Pines family waited for the doctors to be done. Mabel still cried laying on Stan's lap while Ford paced back and forth. After a long agonizing wait the doctor came out with good news. They all went to the room Dipper was in immediately. "Hey guys." Dipper said when he saw them enter the room. "Don't scare me like that!" Mabel said furiously. Dipper smiled at his sister and laughed before he cringed in pain. "Who or what did this?" Ford asked. Dipper's smile went away. He waited awhile but then answered the question. "Bella"


	10. Chapter 10

"No she... she would never." Mabel said. The Pines family was pushed out by the doctors, "Sorry but Dipper needs some rest." They said. "Bella did that, but how?" Stan asked later back at the shack. "I don't know, I don't even know how she got in the shack." Ford said. Dipper had kept Bella's secret so they had no idea that she was Bill's daughter. "No it couldn't have been Bella there's no way it had to have been someone else." Mabel said holding on to the hope that Bella was innocent. It had been a few days later and Dipper was able to come home though he didn't look good at all. His arms were covered in bandages and right next to his left eye was a nasty scar. After he had gotten settled they decided to ask him what happened. "Was it really Bella who did it?" Mabel asked. Dipper nodded his head, "Look there's something I need to tell you about Bella." He said. "What?" Stan asked. "When she left it was my fault, you see she had told me something because she thought she could trust me and I ruined everything." He said. "I looked at her differently I looked at her the same way she feared I would, for that moment I looked at her like a monster." Dipper said shamefully as he replayed the events of that night in his head. "What did she tell you?" Ford asked. "She told me that she was the daughter of Bill." Dipper finished. "What?!" Ford looked at Dipper in anger. "Wait so you're telling me that you dated the daughter of a dream demon." Mabel said. Dipper nodded his head. "But that doesn't explain why she attacked you. I mean if she wanted to hurt you wouldn't she have done it a long time ago." Stan pointed out. "Well that's just it she wasn't herself something was wrong. I think Bill possessed her." Dipper said. Ford shook his head, "No if she is Bill's daughter then she has his powers therefore she can't be possessed." He informed them. "But her eye it matched Bill's." Dipper said honestly hoping Ford was wrong. "She's his daughter." Was all Ford said and Dipper knew he was right. Dipper sighed in defeat and everyone went to sleep. "Why did it take you so long?" Bella said. She was still in that dress she was wearing before and next to her was her dad in human form. "It's not that hard to explain." She said. "Get out of here we want nothing to do with you!" Ford yelled at the two god like beings floating above them. "Oh but we want to make a deal." Bill said. Ford began to laugh, "You're an idiot if you think we'll make a deal with you." He said. "Oh I think you'll take this one." He laughed. "You see if you give us the rift," Bella lifted her hand and when she did Stan started to float up, "we'll let him live." She said as she began to choke Stan. "You can't do that!" Mabel yelled at her after seeing Stan struggle helplessly. "Really cause I think I just did." Bella said. "Tick tock, Sixer, Stan doesn't have much breathe left." Bill smiled at Ford. "No we'll never give it to you, we will defeat you and everyone will live!" Dipper said. "Kill him" Bill said, but only Bella could hear it. She did nothing Stan stayed there choking but alive. "No" she said but only Bill could hear it. "Why won't you do it?" Bill asked her angrily. "I can't do it." She told him. "Do it or I will!" He threatened. Bella began to have an inner war with herself. She stayed there doing nothing until she loosened her hold on Stan. Both Stan and Bill looked at her one in shock the other in anger. (Ford, Dipper and, Mabel went downstairs to decide what they should do.) "What are you doing?!" Bill asked out loud. "I cant I-I won't... I will not kill him." She told him as she set Stan back down. Bill threw Bella to the wall. "Do you have any idea what you're costing me?" He yelled at her. She smiled and laughed, "I knew you were just using me and my power." She said. "Well Guess what I don't need you anymore and someone is going to die today." He said as blood began to pour down from Bella's head. "You really think you can kill me," she said. Her blind eye began to glow and her hair raised. "Like you said I have more power than you." Her voice began to echo and she was no longer in Bill's grasp. "What are you doing, Bella." Bill looked at his daughter in fear. She laughed, "you're gonna regret teaching me to use my powers." She said. Dipper came back upstairs and saw what was happening. "Bella stop!" He said. Bella's eye stopped glowing when she turned to face Dipper. She saw all the bandages and the scar on him. Eventually the guilt got to her she threw Bill on the floor. She floated over there and got up in Bill's face. "Leave and don't you ever return" when she said that everyone woke up and Bill was gone. Bella was back in her usual outfit and her eye was blue again. She turned to face everyone else. "I'm so sorry." She said. She turned back around and began to head out the door. "Where you going?" Dipper said. Bella turned back around and everyone was smiling at her. "I didn't think you'd want me anymore after what I did." She said. "We never kick out family." Stan said looking at Ford with a smile. Bella smiled at them, "thank you"


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper and Bella stand at the front of the school as their son Ty walked to his first day of school. When he got to the door the small brown haired boy turned to smile and wave at his parents. He walked in the classroom and Bella's smile went away. "You're worried." Dipper said knowing his wife. "What if he's like me." She said. "I think I've seen small signs of powers." Dipper laughed slightly. "He'll be fine." Dipper assured her. They went home and Dipper constantly had to reassure his wife. Later that day Bella got what she feared, a phone call from the school. Dipper and Bella went to the school and saw their son sitting in the office. "What did he do?" Dipper asked. "He made another kid cry." The teacher said. "How?" Bella asked. "He kept saying that the kid's dad was never going to get out of prison, now how would he know that his dad was even in prison?" She said. "I knew this would happen." Dipper heard Bella's voice say in his head. "I'm sorry we have no idea how he could have gotten that information we'll give him a good talk when we get home.

Everyone had dinner and Dipper and Bella walked into the living room with Ty. "how did you know that kid's dad was in jail sweetie?" Bella asked. Ty shrugged, "I don't know, it just sorta like told me I guess." He said. "What sorta told you?" Dipper asked. "The triangle." The boy said. Dipper and Bella looked at each other. "Maybe it's time you get ready for bed." Dipper said. Ty got up and went to his room to get in pjs. "Bill's back." Bella said as she went to sit down. "Why is he back? What does he want?" She said. Dipper sat down next to her, "you know what he wants." He said and when he did Ty came back out with a stuffed bear in his hand. "Will you read me a story?" He asked. "Of course, what story would you like me to read?" Dipper asked as he got up to tuck in his son. "Can we read the one about the cat?" Ty asked. His favorite story was the cat in the hat maybe because of all the weird stuff the cat was able to do. "We most certainly can." Dipper said, "but first why don't you kiss mommy good night." Bella looked up and smiled as her son kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." She said as the boy went back to his room. Dipper read the story and Ty went to sleep. In his dream he was in a magical room that was hard to describe. There was a yellow triangle there the same triangle that told Ty what that one kid feared, he said his name was Bill Cipher and that he could do things like the cat in the hat. It made the kids favorite game appear right before his eyes. "Hey Ty how about we make a deal."


End file.
